Armacham HV Hammerhead
The Armacham HV Hammerhead is a heavy flechette driver found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ PDA listing "The Armacham HV Hammerhead is the successor to the HV Penetrator. Firing hardened 14mm depleted uranium spikes, the Hammerhead is devastatingly effective against armored targets. Its stability and high rate of fire are offset by its considerable weight." Description The HV Hammerhead is a deadly weapon encountered in the latter part of the game, essentially being the Replica Heavy Armor's equivalent of a standard assault rifle. The Hammerhead is extremely accurate and fitted with an optic reflex sight for longer-ranged fire, along with a side-mounted illuminated ammo counter for use when firing from the hip. The rate of fire is rapid enough to suppress all but the toughest targets and bring down any regular enemy in a short burst of fire. The HV Hammerhead retains the HV Penetrator's signiture ability of pinning unfortunate targets to nearby surfaces, and the glowing flechettes remain visible for a while after being fired. Most of the Hammerhead's power comes from a formidible ability to penetrate armour, and it deals far more damage to armoured targets than regular weapons, dealing over twice the effective damage per shot of the Patten PK470 Assault Rifle to a Replica Heavy Armour. It's less useful against targets with no armour (Abominations and Remnants) and is then comparable in power to the pistol or assault rifle. Ammo is fairly common in the latter part of the game, though not to the extent that the HV Hammerhead could become the player's primary weapon; there's usually plenty available if the player is about to be faced with a tough foe or a protracted firefight, however. The HV Hammerhead is first encountered in Interval 9 - Nurse's Office, when Becket finds two in the hands of a pair of Replica Heavy Armors in the schoolyard. As with the RAAB KM50 Sniper Rifle, when used against Becket the HV Hammerhead deals damage to his armour and health at the same time rather than waiting for his armour to be depleted, making it especially deadly in enemy hands. Achievement / Trophy Pin 10 enemies to walls using the Hammerhead to get the Achievement / Trophy "Stick Around." The Achievement is worth 15 Gamerscore points. Trivia *HV stands for 'High Velocity,' as in the original. *While the weapon is shown as far too powerful for this to be a workable means of operating in real life, the Hammerhead appears to be a pneumatic rifle powered by an internal reservoir of compressed, inert gas. The upper section of the stock appears to house a large gas canister, and gas escapes from a vent near the weapon's muzzle during the reload animation. *Fired flechettes have glowing bands on them; however, depleted uranium does not glow (very few radioactive compounds dohttp://depletedcranium.com/?p=562) and in fact looks very similar to steel. *"Successor" is an odd choice of term, considering that the setting of FEAR 2 means both the Hammerhead and HV Penetrator were deployed at approximately the same time. *Both the HV Penetrator and Hammerhead are based extremely loosely on the flechette weapons developed by the SPIW Project. Unlike their FEAR counterparts, these weapons proved startlingly ''in''accurate, with the lightweight bullets able to be deflected by objects as insubstantial as raindrops. Notes Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles